wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael
Michael '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Boxing, '''Michael is the second Pro Class player at level 1100+. In Tennis, Michael has a Pro Class skill level at 1300-1400 and his partners are Helen or Kathrin. In Baseball, he is at level 800-900+ and his team consists of Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki and Andy. Michael plays on the Baseball teams of Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Sarah and Emily. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, his skill level is around 838 with Rachel and Naomi by his side. In Swordplay, Michael is a Pro at level 1183; he has the same level in Speed Slice. In Table Tennis, he is good. His skill is 640+. He is average at Cycling, coming 66th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Michael is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 50 edits on "Boxing Pros" articles '''or for making 1 edit on a "Male Miis" article.' * His Japanese name is 'Maikeru.' * '''Michael' could be seen in plain sight in the title of the NTSC and PAL Wii Party cases. * Michael appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Michael is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. * Michael never uses Red Armor like [[Pierre|'Pierre']], [[Saburo|'Saburo']], Akira, [[Kentaro (Wii Sports)|'Kentaro']] and [[Vincenzo|'Vincenzo']]. * Gallery MichaelDACotQR.JPG|Michael's QR Code. Badge-7-0.png|Michael's badge 40- Michael's Team.jpg|Michael's Baseball Team. Michael.png|Michael as a rival at Swordplay Showdown. WiiPartyMichael.jpg|Michael above the Wii Party title. He is the first Mii from the left. 2018-01-13 (26).png 2018-02-09 (16).png|Michael in Boxing. 20180211_071839.jpg|Michael and his teammates Naomi and Rachel in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (58).png|Michael about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (14).png|Michael doubling up with Helen in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (2).png 2018-03-28 (16).png 2018-03-28 (34).png|Michael doubling up with Kathrin in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_0455.jpg|Michael with Andy, David, Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, and Tyrone. 2018-05-25 (11).png|Michael in Swordplay Speed Slice. wii-music-4e26532fa51e5.jpg 15320450989871465774976.jpg|Another photo of Michael as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0468.JPG|Michael playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0701.JPG|Michael swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-28 (30).png|Michael in Cycling. Michael participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png 2018-10-01 (60).png 2018-10-07 (4).png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Michael, Ren, Saburo, Emily, Silke, and Yoko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Chika, Rainer, Akira, and Michael featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Naomi, Emma, Lucia, Oscar, Michael, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Michael as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Michael in Bowling.JPG Michael wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(17).jpg IMG 1542.jpg Ursula, Kathrin and Michael participating in Flag Fracas with Hiroshi as the refree in Wii Party.png IMG 2491.jpg IMG 2762.jpg Marco,_Daisuke_and_Michael_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Category:Male Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Red Category:Red Males Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Swordplay Pros Category:CPU Category:Double Pro Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Tennis Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Boxing Pros Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge